Gabriel
by TipandMalarkey
Summary: Isabelle and Simon welcome their first and only son into the world but then the unspeakable happens


Characters belong to Cassandra Clare

**Gabriel**

Simon was pacing nervously outside the door. Occasionally he would hear a muffled scream, he wanted to run in and comfort Isabelle but she had specifically ordered he wait outside. She had said she didn't want Simon to see her this way, Simon didn't care what she looked like he just wanted to be there and hold Izzy's hand as she brought their child into the world. Izzy's screams ceased but they were replaced by a new set of wails, a baby crying. Simon heart lifted, he wanted to, he needed to be near his family. He burst through the door and ignored the silent stares from the appropriately named Silent Brothers. What he saw made all his worries melt away; lying on the bed looking very pale but a small smile playing on her lips was Izzy with a small bundle nestling into her arms. Izzy smiled even wider as she looked up at Simon and said 'Meet your son.' She held up the baby and gently lifted him into his father's arms.

"So what are we going to call him?'"Simon asked still looking at his son. But Izzy didn't answer her eyes had closed, at first Simon thought she had just fallen asleep but then he noticed she had stopped breathing. Simon called out to the Silent Brothers but they had already noticed and were injecting Izzy with a golden liquid. Panicking, Simon looked between his wife and the Silent Brothers but soon regained his calm as Izzy chest stared moving up and down again. "What's happening, what's wrong with her?" Simon questioned the nearest Silent Brother with a slight quiver in his voice.

'I am sorry Mr Lewis there is nothing we can do…' The voice said inside his head.

"No-no she's fine what are you talking about" a note of hysteria crept into his voice no matter how hard he tried to mask it.

'Your wife has internal bleeding- a complication from the childbirth. We can do nothing for her now, the injection we just administered should stabilise her for the moment but she hasn't got long left. We will leave you to say your final goodbyes.' Simon couldn't believe what he had just heard- no, Izzy couldn't go yet, she had so many more battles to fight, she had to watch her son grow up. He realised he was still holding his son and set him down in the crib beside Izzy's bed just as her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Asleep already, he looks like he won't be giving you any trouble tonight" Izzy tried a weak smile as Simon wiped round to look at her. He turned away from the crib and rushed to Izzy and grabbed her limp hand.

"You're gonna be fine Iz, you're strong" he tried to reassure her, but it sounded like he was more trying to reassure himself.

A small tear leaked from Izzy's eye "And now you have to be strong" her voice was weak and it sounded like it was a lot of effort for her to speak. She looked over and the crib and then back at Simon 'For him.'

Simon was shaking silently now "But I need you, what will I do without you?"

Isabelle just looked up at him sadly "You knew this day would come eventually, you are immortal and I am not I would have died anyway."

"No, you weren't meant to go like this, you were supposed to grow old and watch you son grow up and watch his son grow up. We were supposed to have longer together, I'm not ready to let you go yet!" Simon was trying to imagine life without his beautiful Isabelle, a life where he could never hold her or kiss her again. Blood-red vampire tears were staining his white cheeks and his hands were trembling. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper "And we still haven't even named our son."

Isabelle chuckled lightly "I love you Si so much, just know that wherever I am I will always love you, so, so much…" her eyes were glistening with tears as she looked lovingly at her husband.

Simon wanted to break down after her words but he knew he had to stay strong, for Izzy "I love you too, I will never find another like you, I could never love another like you. Isabelle Lightwood you are the most amazing, brave, beautiful woman I have ever met and know that were ever you go I will love you and miss you, always." Izzy closed her eyes to Simon's words and he tensed at her side, was this it? But no, her chest was still heaving slightly and her eyelids fluttered a little.

Without opening her eyes Izzy spoke quietly, "Gabriel, call our son Gabriel…" she smiled a little but still didn't open her eyes "Like the angel …"

"Like the angel" Simon whispered back.

Isabelle was completely silent and her breathing slowed then stopped. No longer could Simon hear the faint beat of her heart, she was gone… Simon wiped the blood-tears from his cheeks and bent down to kiss Izzy gently on her cold lips. Isabelle was still beautiful, even in death- she could be sleeping Simon thought as he caressed her cheek for one final time. He turned to the crib and picked up his son, Gabriel who was still asleep. Simon did not look back as he walked from the room, feeling empty and alone- until a small pink hand grasped tightly onto his finger.


End file.
